


why'd you only call me when you're high

by a24kuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bokuto is a Concerned Bestie, It's really just mentioned, Kuroo is high af, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slight Angst?, Texting, That's really it, and a little drunk, and misses Kenma, kuroken aren't actually dating but, the feelings r there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24kuroo/pseuds/a24kuroo
Summary: Kuroo feels more than hears the pulse of heavy bass from the music blasting downstairs, with his back pressed against the wall of the bathroom he’s taken refuge in.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 69





	why'd you only call me when you're high

**Author's Note:**

> i barely proofread this so sorry if it sucks<3

Kuroo feels more than hears the pulse of heavy bass from the music blasting downstairs, with his back pressed against the wall of the bathroom he’s taken refuge in. It syncs with the pounding in his head as his eyes slip shut and he tries to reign in his incoherent thoughts.

He tries to focus on the sensations he experiences, the faint sound of footsteps on the other side of the door, the cold tile against his palms, the faint smell of weed and alcohol that has permeated the room no thanks to him, blending in with a flowery air freshener plugged into the wall next to the scent. His mind is still hazy, head feeling unusually heavy on his shoulders, but he only has himself to blame, thinking it would be a good idea to smoke _and_ drink.

 _Oh well_ , he thinks to himself with a grin.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door and before he can react, the door swings open and Bokuto takes a step inside, looking at the poor sight that Kuroo makes sitting on the bathroom floor.

“Hey, man,” Bokuto smirks, “You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo rolls his eyes, his head lolling to the side and laughing loudly despite the insult.

“But really, I think it’s time we head home, you look really rough,” Bokuto looks concerned now and Kuroo finds this a lot less funny than what Bokuto said the first time.

“I don’t wanna go home,” Kuroo insists, crossing his arms and looking into Bokuto’s eyes in an attempt to assert himself.

“Dude, you’re faded right now, I really think you should-” Bokuto presses, concerned, but Kuroo cuts him off.

“I’m fine,” He snaps, shakily rising to his feet and only stumbling a bit. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and winces. His hair is as wild as ever, and not even in the artfully purposeful way he chooses to style it, and there’s a flush high on his cheeks. His eyes are bloodshot, accentuated by the dark circles under them, and he honestly looks on the verge of passing out.

Bokuto says nothing for a moment, only standing in the doorway with his arms crossed as he passes critical eyes over Kuroo, searching his face and seeming to realize Kuroo wouldn’t be changing his mind. He sighs, then says, “At least try to go get some fresh air, then. You’re hogging the bathroom.”

He claps a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder before turning and leaving, and Kuroo lets out a sigh of his own. He splashes some water on his face and checks his phone, but the sight of his lock screen devoid of any messages or calls only shoots a spike of hurt through his chest, so he locks it again and shoves it back in his pocket. Then, he leaves the bathroom and heads downstairs, deciding to grab another drink before he goes outside.

Once he’s out in the backyard, cool air smacking him in the face, he quickly blends in with a small crowd of guys gathered around a fire pit, recognizing a few of them from his classes.

Kuroo doesn’t know how much time passes as he easily joins in on the conversation, the fire keeping his extremities warm as the night only grows colder. He silently wishes he had thought to bring a coat.

 _If Kenma were here, he would have remembered_ , Kuroo thinks.

The thought is enough to bring his mood down, as he’s reminded of exactly why he was sulking in the bathroom where Bokuto found him.

Ever since Kuroo moved away for college, leaving Kenma behind to complete his third and final year of high school, the two had slowly grown apart. It wasn’t anything drastic, they still texted often, even called every now and then, but it just wasn’t the same. The last time they’d seen each other in person was back in the summer, as neither had been able to make it to see each other for their birthdays and the distance, both physical and metaphorical, was taking its toll. 

No longer feeling up for conversation, Kuroo quietly excuses himself and wanders to the other side of the yard where a few empty lawn chairs were arranged in a rough semicircle. He flops into one of them and pulls his legs up into the seat, curling into a ball to preserve his body heat. He knows he could just go back inside, but right now the thought of so much noise and so many people sounded highly unappealing.

Instead, he pulls out his phone again and scrolls through his contacts until Kenma’s name stares up at him. He hesitates for several seconds, eyes flicking up to check the time, _2:47 am_. Of course, it’s a Friday, and it’s Kenma, so Kuroo is positive he’ll be awake, playing games on his Switch. Before he can overthink it anymore, he presses the call button and brings the phone up to his ear, holding his breath as it rings.

And rings.

And rings.

When the tone abruptly cuts off, followed by the robotic voice of Kenma’s voicemail asking him to leave a message, Kuroo releases his breath in a rush of air that puffs out white in the cold night air. Kenma hung up on him.

When he hears the beep that signals he can begin leaving his message, Kuroo says, “Hey, Kenma...it’s Kuroo. Which you probably already know, obviously.”

Kuroo’s brain is moving slow, his thoughts taking twice as long as they should to form and process in his head, and even longer to leave his mouth. He sits in silence for a few long moments, and by the time he thinks of something to say, there’s a repetitive tone buzzing in his ear, indicating he was out of time, and the call ends.

Sighing, Kuroo lets his hand fall back to his lap and stares down at Kenma’s contact. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe Kenma was in the middle of his game and hung up because he couldn’t answer and the ringing was bothering him. Maybe he really was asleep this time and hung up because he didn’t want Kuroo disturbing him.

Or maybe he just really didn’t want to speak to Kuroo.

Kuroo calls him again.

And again, no answer. 

He ends up calling Kenma four times, leaving him random messages, telling him he misses him or simply recalling something funny that happened recently or at the party. Even though Kenma continues to resolutely ignore him, Kuroo doesn’t care. He’s not thinking clearly right now and he knows he’ll regret it in the morning, but he doesn’t stop.

After the last call, Kuroo simply sends Kenma a text.

 **Kuroo** [3:07am]  
 _hi_

A minute passes, and then another, and then his phone buzzes with an incoming message.

 **Kenma** [3:09am]  
 _hi  
_ _why do you only call me when ur high as shit_

Kuroo feels his face flush, and a giggle escapes him at Kenma’s typical bluntness.

 **Kuroo** [3:10am]  
 _sorry  
_ _was just thinking about you_

Kuroo wishes he could be a little less honest, but he’s inebriated, and it’s Kenma, so it’s not like he had a choice.

 **Kenma** [3:13am]  
 _i have to be up early tomorrow  
_ _please stop calling_

Kuroo deflates, and sighs, standing and going to shove his phone back into his pocket. He shouldn’t have bothered Kenma, should’ve just stayed inside and continued drinking and dancing. Or maybe let Bokuto take him home. 

As he crosses the yard to reenter the house, his phone buzzes again.

He yanks it out of his pocket and squints down at the screen where a single message sits.

 **Kenma** [3:17am]  
 _get home safe u idiot_

Kuroo smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading<3


End file.
